RawSmack Week 1
by ShutUpCole
Summary: This is a fanfic based on WWE Superstars current and past. Each chapter goes through a week of matches on the brand RawSmack.


John Bradshaw Layfield was sitting at a desk counting his money. Edge bursts in the room carrying a steel chair. He sets it down and sits on it backwards facing JBL. Edge grabs JBL by his tie.

"You've interfered with my matches for the last time JBL," Edge exclaimed, "I'm calling you out. You, me, in the ring. Tonight."

"Go away, Edge," JBL responded to Edge, ignoring his antics, "I'm busy." Edge swipes all of the money and the counter onto the floor.

"Looks like you're free now." Edge said while laughing.

"You want a match," JBL said now angered, "You got a damn match." Edge and JBL put on a good match but all of JBL's money couldn't stop Edge from defeating him when they were face to face in the ring.

"Chris Jericho! Tex Jones here from RawSmack!" Tex Jones exclaimed. "Can I have a few moments of your time?"

"Tex, I'm always happy to talk to you," Jericho replied.

"What's it like working with big name actors on the side of No Control?" Suddenly Eugene charged Chris Jericho yelling something intangible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eugene screamed at Jericho.

Current tag team champions Danny Basham and Chris Masters walk by and see the vicious attack by Eugene. They rush over and get Eugene away from Chris Jericho.

RawSmack General Manager watching the fight decided to make a match between Eugene and Jericho. Jericho fought hard but he couldn't pull of a victory over Eugene.

The current RawSmack Cruiserweight Champion Charlie Haas was in the locker room hitting a punching bag when Mark Jindrak busted into the room.

"Look at dis tough guy," Mark Jindrak laughed, "I make guy like you punching bag."

"Is that so?" Charlie Haas replied questioningly.

"You dare doubt the great Jindrak?!" snapped back at Haas. "You think you can beat me? Why don't you take me on in a match."

"You got it, you two bit tough guy." said Haas. The two wrestlers put on a good performance but Charlie Haas came out the winner.

Muhammad Hassan was praying in the locker room when Booker T walked in and saw him.

"What are you doin' fool?" Booker T asked Hassan.

"I am praying my good man." Hassan replied.

"You praying to the lockers fool?" Booker T asked amused at his own joke.

"My good man I am praying to Allah." Hassan replied.

"You named the locker?" Booker T asked in amusement.

"No, my good man," Hassan replied now a bit annoyed, "Allah is god. Why don't you go back to praying to your god for a title shot because that's the only way you're going to get one."

"Why don't you get off your knees and fight me?" Booker T provoked.

"Fine," Hassan answered, "I grow tired of your ignorance." The fight between the two wrestlers proved to be a great match. Muhammad Hassan came out the winner of the match.

Michelle McCool was telling Divas Champion Christy Hemme that Joy Giovanni was a whore when Joy walked in the room.

"What did you just say about me?" Joy Giovanni demanded.

"Michelle was telling me that you're a whore," Hemme replied.

"You said what?" Giovanni answered angered. Giovanni in a frenzy ripped off a locker door. "Do I look like a whore to you?" Michelle McCool glanced at Giovanni.

"Yep, you sure do," McCool answered laughingly.

"You sound like you want a fight," Giovanni said.

"You're damn right," McCool responded, "Bring on the pain." The two divas put on a great match but Giovanni's brawn beat out McCool's tactics.

Batista was working out in the gym when current World Heavyweight Champion Eddie Guerrero came in the room talking on his cell phone about a drug deal.

"It would be a shame if the general manager found out about your dealings," said Batista.

"You wouldn't," said Eddie Guerrero.

"Maybe I would," said Batista, "Maybe I wouldn't. If you can beat me in a title match in the main event I won't tell a soul."

"Fine," Eddie said, "You've got a deal." The two wrestlers put on an amazing match. The hard hitting Batista put on a good show but Eddie Guerrero came out the champion.


End file.
